Imperator (A Different Path)
Unholy God Eater: Imperator is an armor-type Teigu that takes on the form of a purple and black lance. It was forged from the remaining flesh of the Danger Beast Tyrant after its predecessors, Grand Chariot and Incursio, and after resting unused in the Imperial Vault it was eventually taken by Maya Gleipnir as her own after she broke into the vault. History Imperator was forged from the remaining flesh of the Super-class Danger Beast known as Tyrant to act as a "Trump Card" of sorts to its cousins and predecessors, Grand Chariot and Incursio, in case either should fall into the wrong hands. Imperator stood out among the three armors due to the fact that it blended the abilities of both Incursio and Grand Chariot into one, namely being that it always remains in a state of equilibrium, like Grand Chariot, and that one of its abilities as well as its Trump Card, instigates a temporary evolution that's derived from Incursio's inherent ability to adapt and evolve. It formerly had a user before it was retired to the Imperial Vault to be stored alongside other Teigu under the watchful eye of Excalibur, the vault's guardian, until the day Maya broke into the facility and took on Imperator as her own. Abilities As stated by Maya, Imperator is a hybrid of Grand Chariot and Incursio due to the fact it possesses aspects of both armors that make it a "Trump Card" of sorts to the pair. From Grand Chariot it inherited its constant state of equilibrium, which allows the wielder to use Imperator without worry of the dangers Incursio possessed with too many forced evolutions. The ability it inherited from Incursio appears in one of its techniques and its Trump Card, in which Imperator instigates a temporary evolution that boosts its abilities and makes it stronger. On its own, the armor greatly enhances the user's physical abilities such as strength and agility while offering them a nigh-impenetrable defense that cannot be broken by anything other then another Teigu. Imperator also grants its user access to a shield named Impeius, a longsword named Carnificem, and a secondary spear Maya named Leomurg. Upon entering Imperator's Trump Card form she manifests a fourth, unnamed spear that looks similar to Leomurg. Techniques * Awakening - God of Destruction ** A temporary evolution that Maya passed off as Imperator's Trump Card during her fight with Tatsumi and Wave. Imperator gains a drastic boost in power and from its back grows a pair of large dark purple wings that enable the user to fly. * Guillotine Drop ** The user throws the target high up into the air and by using the wings gained from Awakening: God of Destruction, the user follows them up into the air and delivers a devastating axe kick that sends the target barreling back down towards the earth. This technique possesses so much explosive power that the initial impact of the kick alone is enough to instantly kill a normal human being, and if they survive this then the fall back to earth and the impact with the ground past Mach 1 has enough force to kill them. Maya has stated that no one has ever survived this technique, but as of her fight with Tatsumi, the Jaeger is the only known person to have survived the Guillotine Drop, albeit he was left in an extremely weakened state with several, if not all, of his ribs shattered. Trump Card * Life Taker - Judecca Rising ** The Trump Card of Imperator in which the user instigates a temporary evolution that increases the Teigu's abilities tenfold, its power growing so much that Excalibur states this technique alone is how Maya earned herself the nickname "One Man Army". However, the activate it, Imperator feeds on the anger, rage and very life force of its user, which leaves them in a weakened state and vulnerable to attack. Gallery